Brendam: The Movie
* Directed by Spike Jones *MIni Movies Directed by Tom Hanks (Give the Dog a Bone), Spike Jones (Animals on Parade) and Chris Sanders (Music Lesson) *Produced by Tom Hanks (USA version) and Spike Jones (UK version) *Starring: Jesse Eisenberg, Anne Hathaway, Jemaine Clement, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am *Written (except "Animals on Parade" and "Music Lesson") by Spike Jones *Music by Karen O *Cinematography: Tom Hanks *Editing by Tom Hanks and Spike Jones *Studio: Warner Bros. Pictures *Distributed by Legendary Pictures *Release Date: October 13, 2015 *Running time: 299 minutes *Language: English *Budget: $80 million Brendam is a film in October 13, 2015. Games in Bonus Features *Games **In Who Were the Main Characters?, Lovelace gives us five characters each and the viewers guess who was in the story. **In Was This a Setting?, Lovelace gives us three different settings and the viewers guess which settings were in the story. **In What Came First?, Lovelace replays certain portions of the story and then asks viewing children to remember which part came put the portions in the correct order. Wishes * Bernard: Lots of wishes * Olivia: In the end, she wishes that all the wishes were caused before * Zigzag: become the Bunny Controller (1st wish), his blaster was 20 times (2nd wish), to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world (3rd wish) Roll Call Song Lyrics The opening song of the film's lyrics & the steam team's theme song: * Red and green and brown and blue * They're a really useful crew * All with different roles they play * Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away * They're a funny-looking team * They like to help stay clean * Down the hills & round the bends * Bernard and his Friends * Bernard, he's the cheeky one * Toto is vain but lots of fun * Luiz pulls the mail on time * Joe thunders down the line * Olivia really knows her stuff * Zigzag toots and huffs and puffs * Nico is is the newest guy * Mimi is always so shy * Iago is cute and funny * Lovelace is always a bunny * Helga wants to help and share * Bartholomew, well let's say -- he's square * Red and green and brown and blue * They're a really useful crew * All with different roles they play * Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away * They're a funny-looking team * They like to help stay clean * Down the hills & round the bends * Bernard and his Friends Voices for Characters *Bernard: Voice like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia: Voice like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag: Voice like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace: Voice like King Nod (Anthony Quayle) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace (UK version): Voice like King Nod (Clive Revill) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toto: Voice like Reuben (Dave Wittenberg) (Stitch!) *Joe: Voice like Captain Gantu (Keith Silverstein) (Stitch!) *Iago: Voice like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia: Voice like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga: Voice like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew: Voice like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara: Voice like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico: Voice like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Luiz - Voice like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Phido: Voice like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Japeth: voice like Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked) *Troubadour: voice like Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel (Stitch: The Movie!) Books * The Junior Novel: The Novel based in the Movie * The Movie Storybook: The Book based on the Movie's plot * Triple the Trouble: The Book where Toto and Joe babysit Kiara * Bernard and the School Trip: The Book where Bernard, Toto and Joe take the Children home but Luiz takes them home Behind the Voice Actors Character Pictures I'll see what "Behind the Voice Actors" pictures of movie characters and see which movie they came from *Bernard - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Olivia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tale 2) *ZigZag - ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Rabbit (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie) *Toto - Timon (The Lion King 11/2) *Joe - Mr. Beetle (Thumbelina) *Iago - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Cynthia - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Bartholomew - Zazu (The Lion King II) *Kiara - Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Aunt Mimi - Agent Pleakley (Stitch! The Movie) *Nico - Nico (Rio) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito (Oliver and Company) *Fido the Cockatoo - Nigel (Rio 2) *Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Japeth - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Troubadour - Troubadour (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Sound Clips First Words in the Movie are Sound Clips like in Behind the Voice Actors sound clips *Bernard - Sound Clip like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia - Sound Clip like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag - Sound Clip like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Sound Clip like King Nod (Anthony Quayle) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace (UK Version) - King Nod (Clive Revill) (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Toto - Sound Clip like Reuben (Dave Wittenberg) (Stitch!) *Joe - Sound Clip like Captain Gantu (Keith Silverstein) (Stitch!) *Iago - Sound Clip like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia - Sound Clip like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga - Sond Clip like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew - Sound Clip like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara - Sound Clip like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Aunt Mimi - Sound Clip like Shenzi (The Lion King) *Nico - Sound Clip like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Sound Clip like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Fido the Cockatoo - Sound Clip like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Objects *Gantu's Plasma Cannon - Zigzag's blaster (Lilo and Stitch) Starring *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Rachel Crow as Kiara *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Sam Shepard as Lovelace (USA Version) *Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace (UK Version) *will.i.am as Joe *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto Junior Novel prolouge Bernard is a tank mouse who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little mouse with two small feet, a short stumpy cap, a short stumpy red shirt and short stumpy brown eyes. He's a fussy little mouse, too. Always bringing Sneetches about, ready for the bigger animals to take on long journeys. Moves by Characters in the end of film These are the characters' moves in the end like in the 1st "Rio 2" trailer. Troubadour plays one more song for Bernard and his gang "Sapo Cai (Rio 2 Teaser)". *Toto: Moves like Nico (Rio 2 Teaser) *Joe: Moves like Pedro (Rio 2 Teaser) *Lovelace and Diesel: Move like Rafeal (Rio 2 Teaser) *Olivia: Moves like Jewel (Rio 2 Teaser) *Kiara: Moves like Bia and Carla (Rio 2 Teaser) *Nico: Moves like Tiago (Rio 2 Teaser) *Bernard: Moves like Blu (Rio 2 Teaser) *Luiz: Moves like Luiz (Rio 2 Teaser) Mini-Movies Mini-Movies are an epilouge to the film on DVD bonus features and after the credits. The villians, Cynthia, and Lovelace are absent in these mini-movies. I'll list the mini-movies: *"Give the Dog a Bone" - The first mini-movie. Luiz loses his bone and Toto steals it. (Cast: Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Jamie Foxx as Toto) *"Animals on Parade" - Bernard and his ohana had a parade. (Cast: Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard, Anne Hathaway as Olivia, Rachel Crow as Kiara, Tracy Morgan as Luiz, Jamie Foxx as Toto, will.i.am as Joe, Andy Garcia as Nico and Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi) *"Music Lesson" - Bernard plays Beethoven's "Symphony No. 5" on the piano (Cast: Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard) Trivia * During the Battle, Joe is going "Dumm...Dumm" because he is trying to make it seem dramatic by using his own background music while Bernard is giving his speech * ZigZag, Bartholomew, and Helga were the three main villains to be defeated at the end. * In the spoofs' cast videos, Phido is called, "The Bird of Mystery". * Bernard and the gang must Think Big. The lyrics are "Now's the time to Think, Think, Think When you have a problem Think, Think, Think Look at every clue like the Steam Team do And just Think, Think, Think." *Diesel has vocied by Frank Welker, but speaks for brief moments during the film using the voices of a dog, Darth Vader and a wrestling announcer. * In the UK version, Lovelace is named the Bunny Controller. * After destroying Zigzag's war machine, Bernard does Puss in Boots' evil laugh (like in Scared Shrekless). * In the soundtrack cover, Toto is seen wearing a baseball cap and using a leaf as a paddle and Joe is seen holding a book and wearing reading glasses. * The Heroes and villians are watching Them! (film clip courtesy of Warner Bros.) on family fun night * Kiara owns a pink iPod. When asked about the songs on Kiara's iPod, Rachel Crow stated that she thinks that Sam Smith's "Latch" and "Stay With Me," Nicki Minaj's "Pills N Potions," Katy Perry's "Birthday," and Ed Sheeren's "Sing" would be on Kiara's playlist. * Toto does have goggles in the movie, and takes them with him to fight Zigzag, keeping them on at all times and Diesel dons a large headpiece resembling a cowboy hat, and a large set of metallic boots attached to his legs, making him taller. He seems to have an announcer-like voicebox. * After Helga's defeat, Joe says, "NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL US!" and Olivia says, "That's Right." * This special is known as "Attention, All Toons!" in Dutch. The German title is "All Locomotives in Use". The Japanese title is "Come Together Everyone! All Aboard". The original Romanian title is "Full Speed Ahead!". The Italian title is "They are all Locomotives!". * Zigzag calls Phido, "Bird". In the end credits, Phido's name only appeared in them. * Before Bernard's speech, Zigzag locked the gang in a cell. The Cells include: **Toilet - Cynthia **Hand Cuffs - Lovelace **Cage - Joe, Toto, Bernard, Diesel, Olivia and Kiara * Moral: Love conquers all. * The Chase scene is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 6. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Luiz. Time to die." Luiz ran away. Beranrd said, "Joe. You scared him away." They began Chasing the run away dog. Luiz jumped over fences and Bernard, Toto, Joe, Kiara and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Luiz played Slip 'n' Slide on the sidewalk and Bernard, Kiara and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide too. Toto and Joe ride on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Luiz crawled under the hedges, Kiara jumps over the Hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Toto & Joe went around the hedges. (Music from YouTube: 21 - The Chase (Instrumental) - Yummy Yummy - The Wiggles) Villians' Defeats *Zigzag: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop and wishes that he's the powerful sorcerer in the world * Giant Sorcerer Zigzag: gets defeated by Bernard and shrinks into ant size while Bernard is singing a lullaby from Phoon (the Lilo and Stitch episode) and flees off * Helga: hops away and defeated by Bernard who gives his speech * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button ion his petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and the war machine gets callaposed and a slide appears so the roller coaster leads the gang dow before ZigZag says Mighty One-Eye's last words from the Thief and the Cobbler "MY MACHEINE!!" * Crocodiles: Eaten by Zigzag * Phido: Flees off after Toto gets pulled into the hole by Bernard and his gang and brings Luiz home * Bird: Iago rescues Olivia, the Bird hurts Iago's leg and gets Burnt by Bernard and Nico. * Fake Bird: Burnt by Zigzag. * Dr. Owl: His back is damaged as Luiz's back was. Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband and a honey loving mouse. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic blue human and the main antagonist. He is the former member of Bernard's family. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist (according to villains wiki: the secondary antagonist). * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist and a wish-granting meerkat. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia and Bernard's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist (according to villians wiki: the teritary antagonist). * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Lovelace * Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace (UK Version) * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist. * Tracy Morgan also voices Luiz, a Chihuahua who speaks in a mexican accent. * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando. Characters' Appearences * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in his royal ball form): blue shirt, indigo vest, magenta tie, light gray-and-black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots * Bernard (in his new year form): Top hat, tuxedo * Bernard (as dentist): dentist jacket, dentist tools, headlamp * Bernad (in UK version): Wears Quasimodo's new threads in Hunchback of Notre Dame II * Olivia: brown mouse, black top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, frilly white ankle-length pantalettes and barefoot * Olivia (in her new year form): a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. * Olivia (in her UK form): Lavender strapless ankle-length dress, red wrap * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Olivia (in her bedtime form): blue bear pajamas, animal slippers * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets * Zigzag: is a slender evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Zigzag (in his 1st wish form): long purple traditional robe with several badges, gold belt with a gold sword in a scabbard, and purple and orange striped crown *Zigzag (in his 3rd wish form): Slender, muscular, gigantic, red glowing eyes * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back * Toto (in his royal ball form): tuxedo * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior, Carries a gold cane * Joe (in a few appearances): green cap with a red feather on it * Joe (in his New Year form): Black Top Hat * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Luiz (in his new year's eve form): "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls, brown clogs * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Kiara (in her bedtime form): yellow nightgown, barefoot * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Diesel: Small and slender copper monkey, red vest, red above with purple bottom fez * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on her head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: brown mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Lovelace: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Iago: Ladybug * The Troubadour: Slender olive turtle with a green and yellow shell, wears a blue cape, a black hat with a red plume, and black shoes * Dr. Owl: Slender owl, brown feathers, both cream belly and legs, both orange beak and feet * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Bird & Fake Bird: Gigantic and slender eagle, gold feathers * Crocodiles: Slender green American crocodiles, yellow eyeballs, lime muzzles, underbellies, and undertails * Tiny Zigzag: Slender small blue human, no dialogue * Babyface: Big doll head attached to spider-like legs and two claws, one eye is missing * Legs: Beautiful with thin fair plastic Barbie doll legs with black plastic pumps attached to a yellow reel of a green toy fishing rod with a red hook attached to black string * Ducky: Duck head PEZ dispenser atop a baby doll torso with a plunger base * Walking Car: yellow 1957 Hot Wheels car with baby doll arms instead of wheels * Roller Bob: Half of a pilot action figure toy screwed to a mini-skateboard Characters (in the site) *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Iago - Voiced by Bruno Mars *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia * Lovelace - Voiced by Sam Shepard *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am *Zigzag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter Main Characters in USA DVD Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast The Cast reprised their roles in the UK version. in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after "Music by - Karen O" in the USA version *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿ * Rachel Crow as Kiara﻿ in the UK version *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *will.i.am as Joe *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Bruno Mars as Iago *Neil Patrick Harris as Lovelace *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Rita Moreno as Mimi *Tracy Morgan as Luiz and Phido *Jake T. Austin as Ferndano *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto﻿ * Rachel Crow as Kiara in end credits USA Version ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Jeff Bennett ... Troubadour (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Benjy Gaither ... Japeth (voice) James Earl Jones ... Diesel (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) in the UK version ﻿Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Neil Patrick Harris ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Jeff Bennett ... Troubadour (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Benjy Gaither ... Japeth (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Photos Brendam- The Junior Novel.jpg|Junior Novel cover Brendam- Triple the Trouble.jpg|"Triple the Trouble" cover Bernard and the School Trip.jpg|"Bernard and the School Trip" cover Brendam remade characters.jpg|The Film's cast Brendam cast.jpg|The Cast for the trailer Brendam USA cover.jpg|UK DVD Cover Brendam UK cover.jpg|USA DVD Cover Brendam UK Menu remade.jpg|USA DVD Menu Brendam USA DVD Menu.jpg|UK DVD Menu Brendam movie storybook cover.jpg|Movie Storybook front cover Brendam new photo.jpg|The Family picture after the opening song